Where the Heart Is
by rosieweasley89
Summary: This is a story set three years after the Second War, when the trio is in their early 20's. Each is in the early stages of their careers, and they generally get along well until a new recruit at the Auror office changes things for Ron and Hermione.
1. A Light Morning

Ron woke up a few minutes before the alarm clock rang, nestling Hermione in his arms. He breathed in the faint scent of her vanilla shampoo. "_What a wondrous thing to be able to hold the one you love through the night, knowing that nothing can keep you apart," he thought._ Ron rubbed Hermione's back and nuzzled her ear.

"Good morning, darling," she sleepily remarked.

"Have a good sleep, 'Mione?"

"It's always good while I'm in your arms," she replied, moving to sit up.

"Mmm, love," Ron muttered as Hermione gave him a brief shoulder massage.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Hmm…I think I'd go for a spot of tea, a few sausages, and some toast. What do you think?"

"That sounds quite lovely, Ron. I'll just shower and then start cooking," Hermione replied, starting to rise out of bed.

"I think I'll join you in the bath as well," Ron suggested, grabbing her arm, making her fall back unto the bed.

"Ronald!" Hermione giggled. She grabbed the nearest pillow, and swatted it at his face.

"Play nice, love," Ron purred, swatting her bum. The two engaged in a deep kiss before Hermione broke away.

"I've really got to shower for work, Ron," she teased.

"Well, come on then, love," he replied, getting up to join her.

"Delicious nosh, 'Mione," Ron remarked with his mouth full of toast.

"I'm glad you like it, love," Hermione replied, sipping her tea. "Do you have any interesting cases at work today?"

"Nah, but I'm supposed to be assigned a new trainee this morning. Glad to have a bit of break from field cases, honestly." Hermione smiled.

Ron finished his last few bites of sausage before grabbing his wand, and the two joined in front of the fireplace.

"The Ministry!" they both called as they stepped into the fire.

Both stepped out of the Ministry fireplace. Hermione and Ron departed; she heading to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he to his office in the Auror's office.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley," greeted Madam Bobsey, an aged secretary at the front desk.

"Morning, Julia," Ron replied on the way to his office.

Ron was surprised to find a pretty blond sitting on his desk. She wore a bright purple witch's hat and seemed to adorn jeweled rings on nearly each of her fingers. The witch smiled at him. _"This must be the new trainee," Ron thought. "She's a bit…flashy. Hermione will _his thoughts were interrupted by the woman.

"Hello, Ronald," she giggled. The witch started to stand as Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room.

"Ronald Weasley, meet Miss Olivia Tottinhem, our new Auror trainee," Kingsley introduced the two.

"We've already met," Olivia said coyly. Ron shifted, a bit uneasy at this woman's outright flirtiness.

"You will be in charge of overseeing Miss Tottinhem's training for the next 3 months, Mr. Weasley. She will be reporting to you Monday through Thursday, and one Friday a month for testing. I expect you are more than capable enough to teach Olivia everything there is to know about being an Auror," Kingsley proudly remarked. Turning to Olivia, he questioned, "I suppose you will have many questions for Mr. Weasley. He is not assigned to a field case as of now, so you will be studying general paperwork, case files, and the like."

"Thank you, Mr. Shacklebolt. I am very ecstatic to see what Mr. Weasley has to teach me. I'm sure we will have a very successful partnership." Olivia seemed to be doing a bit of brown-nosing.

Kingsley left the two to their devices. Olivia extended her hand to Ron, who begrudgingly took it.

"I'm looking forward to learning more about the Auror field, Ronald. I'm sure we will get along just fine," Olivia winked at him.

"I-er-I think we will get along fine as well," Ron hoped he would not eat his words later on.


	2. Mission Unstoppable

The rest of the morning went by surprisingly fast, as Ron was supposed to review the Auror handbook with Olivia. She seemed to have many questions, however, and Ron was not overly confident that Olivia had actually passed her theory courses. She had asked several questions about exactly what it was that the Auror position encompassed, such as "What kind of work do we do on a daily basis?" and "When do I get to work on real cases?" Ron was glad once twelve-thirty came, and hurriedly packed his things back inside his desk to leave for lunch.

"Ron, how long do we have for lunch?" Olivia asked.

"One hour," he replied.

"Where do we eat?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, you can, um, go to the Ministry café, which is on the third floor, or head over to Diagon Alley," he said exasperated.

"Could I eat with you?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"Er-" he paused, spotting Harry walking out of his office, "Harry, we're going to The Leaky, okay?"

"Sorry, but Harry and I have some paperwork we need to go over, you know, Auror to Auror," Ron rejected.

"Oh, well, work comes first, I suppose?" she winked at him. "I'll see you after lunch."

Ron swiftly jogged over to Harry and patted his shoulder. "Afternoon, mate."

"Who's the blond?" Harry inquired suggestively. Olivia was still watching the pair as they walked to the fireplace.

"That would be Olivia. My new trainee," groaned Ron.

"Ah," Harry smiled. "Must be nice to have some variety for a change."

"Well, she certainly seems to be a bit of a card, eh?" Harry joked. Seeing Ron's annoyance, he must have thought it better not to humor himself anymore.

They reached the fireplace and both stepped into the floo, calling, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Both returned to the Ministry stuffed from a lunch of fish and chips, butterbeer and trifle pudding. Ron left Harry at his office and was startled to see Kingsley at his door yet again.

"Hello, Kingsley," Ron wondered what his boss might want.

"Hello, Ron. Did you have a good lunch?" Kingsley inquired.

"Yes, sir. And yours?" Ron politely returned the question.

"Mine was good as well. Now, I have a matter to discuss with you, Ron," Kingsley remarked.

"We have a mission near County Cork. The suspect is known to have been behind some recent thievery in the British Isles, and may or may not be accompanied by a troll," Kingsley announced. "Now, Auror trainees are not usually assigned to cases like these, but I believe you have enough experience to lead Olivia on this case."

Ron appeared to be slightly nervous.

"How long do you expect this mission to last?" Ron deliberated.

"Well, hoping that you are able to successfully locate him, capture should be all but easy. We have prepared for you a guidebook on trolls as well, for Olivia's sake, of course. I expect you back in two days."

"Thanks, Kingsley," Ron said, as Kingsley left Ron's office. Ron put his head down on his desk. _"Lovely," he thought. "A mission alone with this woman? She will not make it easy for me to catch these criminals. The scent of her hair alone...Stop it, Ron! She's ugly, horribly putrid!" _Someone entering his office made Ron jump.

"I am quite thrilled that we are going out on our first case together, Ron," Olivia giggled. "I only hope that it will not take too long to catch the perpetrators. I've got an engagement this weekend that would be rather dreadful to miss." Ron paused, thinking of what to tell Hermione.

"Hmm, oh, Kingsley left this book for you," he said, handing Olivia the guide on trolls. "It'd be best if you at least skimmed through it before we leave tonight." Ron hoped to buy some time alone from his trainee.

"Of course, Ron," Olivia smiled. "If I have any questions?" she drifted off.

"Madam Bobsey is quite competent in research," he replied. "I've got a few things to prepare before we leave."

Olivia left the office, waving. Ron already knew that Hermione would not be overly thrilled with this assignment. However, he was on par for the new Head Auror position, and did not want to strain relations with the Ministry. _"She'll just have to accept this," Ron thought. _Sadly, it would likely not be that easily, as Olivia looked quite similar to Lavender Brown, with a personality quite comparable as well.


End file.
